


Blackout

by cringeandchill



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M, S'mores, Tuckington - Freeform, blackout - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringeandchill/pseuds/cringeandchill
Summary: Tucker freaks out during a blackout and Wash helps to calm him down with a little treat
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Kudos: 21





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a fic that I have been looking to post for a while now, I had the idea come to me during a blackout, but nothing came to me for a while. But finally, here it is!

Washington had just finished with his training for the day, like any other normal day. There wasn’t anything significant that happened yet. He ran through training with his lieutenant’s, sent them to do the rest of whatever was assigned to them for the day after that, and did a quick after-action review, and were sent home for what was left of the day.

The blonde in charge had to stay behind and finish a little paperwork and clean up the mess they made in the training room after someone had the great idea to use the training equipment as a hiding spot for a game of tag started by Caboose. Wash wasn’t amused, but he found it nice that he was finally finding something to keep him busy that didn’t include putting stickers he acquired from who knows where on Wash’s extra helmet he kept in the locker room. Who knew lube could get stickers off so easily.

Wash had made his way back to his room, taken his armor off and put it away neatly while avoiding his boyfriend and letting him have his alone time, as he had been driven crazy with all tension going on between Grif and Simmons. They’ve been dancing around each other and for the past two weeks and Tucker had been assigned alongside them to try to get one of the units trained.

Wash had managed to avoid his stressed lover but still saw him in their room on the bed, reading some book that he had probably stolen out of Simmons's room without the redhead knowing. Tucker had tanken a few books from the nerd and stacked the ones he had forgotten to return in their room on one of the small desks they were given. The room/small apartment wasn’t big, but it was enough. They had their own mini kitchen that was put to good use, a bedroom, bathroom, living/dining room, and that was all they needed. It was something to come home to after missions they didn’t think they’d live through. It was nice, for the first time in their lives. Wash had finally found a home.

Wash had skipped taking a shower, already had taken one that morning, and just put sweatpants and a t-shirt on, and just enough deodorant to cover any funk he may have on left from training.

He decided to wait until Tucker was out of their room and was willing to talk to anyone - _which quite frankly, wouldn’t take long if he was hungry_ \- before he got dinner started. So in the meantime, He took out the new training schedule that he had been needing to look at and sat on the couch.

Wash had only gotten a few pages into the stack of papers, and the lights went out. Completely. No flickering before, kind of like someone had just shut all the light switches out at the same time. It wasn’t even a second after, and Washington heard a panicked squeal coming from the room he shared with his boyfriend.

“Tuck?” He called out. Curiosity getting the best of him, He set aside the training schedule that was now too dark to see. He waited a few seconds, but after hearing no response, he stood up from where he was sitting on the sofa and timidly walked toward the room that the noise came from. Still not yet hearing a response a few seconds after he called Tucker’s name, he walked a little faster while trying his best to avoid running into any walls.

“Tucker?” Wash calls his name out again, a nervous sweat breaking out on his forehead. As he rounded the corner to their bedroom, he was hoping not to see any of his recurring dreams come to life. Wash could see himself running over to him as the lights were still off, and not finding a pulse on the cold body he tripped over. He could see the image in his head of Tucker lying unconscious on the floor in a pool of his own blood and himself kneeling next to the lifeless body as the lights finally turned back on and he failed to keep his tears in his eyes. He shook his head, not wanting to bring back any more of those thoughts.

“Wash? Where are you? I can’t see anything,” A panicked voice answered him. Washington felt the relief wash over him, but it never fully settled in considering he couldn't see a fucking thing. He wanted to run to the voice, to comfort the voice, and just sit there with him until the power cut back on, but he knew that he wanted to at least see his lovers face if he were so close to him. He couldn’t imagine a world without waking up to that face every morning and being in a safe haven every morning, knowing if here were to die in that moment, everything would be alright. There was nothing he would rather see before he left this world.

"Tucker, babe, I'm right here by the door, I'm going to grab a candle from the kitchen and bring it here, I'll be right back," Wash told him, feeling relieved that Tucker had finally answered him, and he turned around, but Tucker stopped him before he could step one foot out of the dark room.

"No, no, no, please don't leave me," Tucker said, sounding more nervous than before. Wash started to realize that this may be the reason for the noise, he just wanted to mess with him before he did anything to help him.

"Wait, are you scared?" Amusement was found in Wash's voice. Tucker was always one to make himself look bigger, especially when they were around the other reds and blues. He’d like to finally get his payback for all those times that Tucker made him blush like his face was on fire, but he didn’t think that this probably isn’t the best time to joke around.

"No..." He weakly answered after the question was asked, knowing he's gonna be messed with since Wash now knows one of the fears he tried so hard from the blond.  
"Tucker..." Wash sounded a bit more firm, but it wasn't enough to cover the worry that was evident in his voice. Washington does feel sorry for him when he jokes around at the wrong times. Sometimes.

"Okay, listen up, nobody knows what could be hiding in the dark! Can we just please not talk about this right now?" Tucker almost shouted to his lover, softening up at the end. He knows Tucker isn’t one to yell, unless he was roasting someone, or if he would ever find Simmons in Grif’s room doing things he never wanted to see

"Where are you?" Wash asked, remembering where he is, but trying to find the safest way to make it to Tucker, in the dark. Safely. Just adding ‘dark’ to it is one helluva way to break a few things the fun way. It's practically a surprise mystery box that has ‘BREAK ME’ written all over it.

"On my side of the bed," A timid voice replied, wanting to get this all over with. He was not fond that he couldn’t see his hand that was three inches away from his face.

"I'm walking towards you," Wash stated, following the wall. He stepped on something, knowing it was not a clothing item, especially with the verbal reaction that followed.

"Shit," Tucker pulled his hand up to his chest and rubbed it with his other hand. “Man, that hurt," He continued, shaking his hand out, trying to get the pain to stop. It didn’t hurt that much, but his nerves were on end before he got stepped on.

"You didn't say you were on the floor," The blonde pointed out, reaching down to help him up, but Tucker clung himself to Wash’s arm, not wanting to leave the warmth the man gave. He realized it had gotten a bit cooler in the room, but not quite freezing. He didn’t understand why Tucker was still shaking around him.

"I wasn't in the mood for saying anything else," Tucker spoke into the taller man's shoulder, with his hands wrapped around the warm body. Tucker was not kidding about being scared, but he also didn’t want to move away from the body heat and safety he felt around Wash.

"You've gotta let go, Tuck. I've gotta find the candles," Wash rubbed Tucker on the back, not wanting him to let go, but seeing his boyfriend like this was a bit adorable. Tucker tightened his grip a little after hearing the taller man's response.

"Okay, we'll do it this way. Drop your hands for a second, will you?" Tucker nodded, and let go, Wash turned around, bent down, and Tucker latched onto his back like a koala. Wash got back up off his knees and headed towards the kitchen, running into the door frame to their bedroom on the way out. Wash could feel Tucker's breath on his neck, and his hair started to stand up. He won't admit it, but he loves it when he's clingy.

After bumping into a few more walls, and kicking two tables and a floorboard, they made it into the kitchen. Tucker did not feel like being let down, so it made it harder for Wash to crouch down and get the candles out of the cabinet below the sink. He did it anyway because he loves his leech.

Wash took as many candles as he could fit into his arms with the man on his back, without dropping anything, and stood back up. Tucker never asked how many weighted squats the blond could do, but it never occurred to him until now how easy it was for him to pick him up.

While holding everything minus the kitchen sink, the ex-freelancer brought his load to the couch and brought the coffee table closer to it to let the candles fall from his arms before letting his boyfriend down. Tucker had grabbed the blanket that laid on the back of the couch for late night binging Netflix or just when their AC went out a few months ago, and Tucker was cold but too lazy to get up to get something to cover him. It was also a good thing to have around for cuddling.

Wash had opened the pack of matches Tucker didn’t see Wash grab, and stoke it on one of the sides of the box until the light burst out and began to burn. He grabbed one of the bigger candles and lit that as well, and placed it on the table in front of him. Tucker watched as the room they sat in began to light up with the flickering candles his boyfriend continued to light. Blowing the match out every time it got too close to his fingers, and picked up a new one just to light up a few more candles.

Tucker curled up against the blond as soon as he has sat down and watched him finish them off. Wash had gotten up and Tucker adjusted so he was sitting against the back of the couch so he would be able to see him scatter the lit candles around the apartment they shared.

It took wash a few minutes to get everything lit enough and spread out evenly so the wouldn’t have anymore close meetings with the walls. He spread some around their bedroom, bathroom, and one right next to the door on a table that holds random guns and trash they don't want to take to the bedroom.

On Wash’s trip to put the last few candles in the kitchen, he opened their sweets cabinet and got a few things to make-shift s'mores they had wanted to do a few times before but had never got the chance to because of their schedules. The sad thing about being in a not so open to the public relationship with someone was also being in something that kept so much of your time busy. Barely even being able to sleep was one thing, but constantly being on missions kept them from spending time together wasn’t what you would call fun. They had gone weeks-even months without seeing each other, not even one glance. Times like these are the ones Wash cherishes so much. The ones that start my accidents, but turn into being some quality time with loved ones you can’t even talk to in public without people getting suspicious.

He brought the ingredients for happiness on a graham cracker back into the living room, letting it fall out of his arms, onto the table that sat two candles that had not been needed anywhere else. He never wanted to admit to even himself how adorable his boyfriend was, knowing Tucker would probably give him shit about it, or just make a sex joke. But seeing Tucker all curled up in on himself, made something in blond melt. The way the flickering light made his chocolate skin have a hint of a light glow made Wash realize he was the only one to come home to this. _He_ was the only one who got to see this when he returned from a long mission.

“Wash?” He realized he was staring, finally taking his eyes off of Tucker, the smiling however, not moving from his face.

“I found the stuff for s'mores, just thought we’d use it now that we have time instead of letting them go to waste.” He told Tucker, ignoring the questioning face he’s giving him. Tucker only nodded to acknowledge what he’d been told. He stayed quiet, and it was bothering Wash a little bit but Tucker didn’t seem like he wanted to talk about it quite yet.

Not wanting to waste time, they got straight to it. Opening the new bags of goodies, setting everything up and forgetting about the mess they were making with the crackers. They had two candles, but had decided to only use one and take turns while making their s’mores. They sat in silence while they toasted the treats, not talking, just enjoying the company the other gave. Silence until wash had let the chocolate melt over the small fire the candle had to offer, and let it drip everywhere including on his face while he lead it to his mouth. Tucker enjoyed the show and laughed though it to let Wash know he was doing the right thing.

They finished the s'mores and not wanting to get up to put their mess away in the kitchen where it belongs, Wash put them on the small side table that sat next to the sofa they had been curled up on for God only knows how long. Not saying much of anything since being riled up from the chocolate fiasco, they sat there left to their own thoughts and reassurance that everything will be alright, in each others arms everything seemed that way.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a lot of fun to write, it being one of my OTP's, it wasn't easy but I promised ya'll more after the short one posted not too long ago. Hope you enjoyed it, and till we meet again! 
> 
> -Mo


End file.
